codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlie Team
Charlie Team are a team of Russian soldiers who fought in the Russo-American War. Despite the doubts of those who actually knew them, they managed to rack up victory after unlikely victory, earning them the attention of Russian high command and their status as a highly skilled unit. As for those who do know them, they generally agree that the only factor contributing to their success must be sheer, blind luck. Members Viktor, the leader Viktor takes his job not only too seriously, but also not seriously enough. He behaves like every assignment is a top secret, high risk mission and insists on heavily dramatized and pointlessly complicated mission briefings and strategies. Mikhail, the demolition man Mikhail is a true nutcase. A man who, upon looking at something, thinks only of it being blown up. He spends much of his spare time tinkering with his explosive “goodies”, making them far more potent and dangerous than they were ever meant to be. In the event that something cannot be blown up, he generally shoves it into a blender instead. Tanya, the engineer Tanya , though being a skilled engineer, spends most of her time attempting to flirt with other men. She knows very well that most of the rest of Charlie Team find her attractive and enjoys manipulating this situation for her own amusement, or to obtain free drinks. Sasha, the medic Sasha learned the art of the medic mainly by keeping himself alive more than anyone else. He is one of the most accident-prone individuals known to any member of Charlie team put together. This is mainly due to his sense of personal safety (or lack thereof). Vladimir, the marksman Vladimir enjoys the idea that he is a very deadly sniper. He insists on unusually dramatic callsigns and making creepy announcements over comms. Not content with the aura he tries to give himself, his rifle is customized and blinged up to the point where the attachments take up more space than the gun itself. As to his proficiencey as a marksman, no one can determine whether he really is as skilled as he claims or just very lucky. Nikolai, the support gunner Nikolai’s philosophy is simple; bigger is better, and will take any opportunity to shoot something along with a large dose of his enthusiastic attitude. Not content with an RPD, Nikolai carries a heavily personalised M214 Microgun. Far from a crude weapon, however, it utilises a large number of compensators, muzzle brakes and many more such additions to make the most noise, have the biggest, brightest muzzle flares and have the hardest, most satisfying kick possible. Dmitri, Nikolai's loader Dmitri is probably the only member of Charlie team one could reasonably call sensible, and is cursed with the job of being Nikolai’s loader. Cursed, in that the job involves handling many highly dangerous pieces of equipment. He also often has to take charge of a battlefield situation without Viktor's knowledge so that he can devise a plan of action that the rest of the team will actually understand. Ivan, the "point man" Ivan is much like Nikolai in that he is highly enthusiastic, nearly fearless and has very little sense of personal safety, and thus is ideal for the job of decoy pointman. He is Sasha’s most frequent patient, aside from Sasha himself. Appearances *Charlie Team - Search and Rescue Category:Factions